


Hell, Born and Raised

by lindsay16



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 21:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9204908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay16/pseuds/lindsay16
Summary: When Sam and Dean Winchester, the two most infamous DEMONS in the United States, run into John Winchester, the most infamous HUNTER in the United States, the boys begin to wonder just who their mother was and why the hell there father was a human. Runs with the idea of the boys being demon versions of nephilum. Rated T for language.





	1. On The Road Again

### CHAPTER ONE: On the Road Again

"Come on, man. He won't try anything again. He ain't worth it." Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's need to finish things as he watched Dean slam yet another fist into the hunter's swollen face.

They had been in this small Wisconsin town trying to create some more deals because their dick of a boss wanted better numbers coming in. But of course, hunters couldn't mind their own damn business and Dean being the fight hungry demon that he is, wasn't letting this one go without a fight.

Plus, this wasn't the first time they had run into t his particular hunter. This whiskey drenched man had been a major pain in their ass for years ever since they were old enough to go out and start closing deals on their own.

Sending a glare at his brother, Dean shoved the grizzly looking man away from him, the hunter's back hitting the gravel with a thud.

"Big bad Dean Winchester takes orders from his little brother. I gotta say I'm disappointed. I guess the rumors aren't true." The man spat, grabbing his worn baseball cap from the ground next to him, making sure to never break eye contact with the infamous demon in front of him.

Dean took a step forward, eyes flashing black as he stepped with his scuffed boots on the man's hand. Sam sighed with frustration at the sound of bones snapping before he placed a forceful hand on his brother's shoulder, his own eyes being enveloped with darkness.

"Dude, let's go." Sam pleaded, the sound of police sirens sounding in the distance.

With one last swift kick to the hunter's ribs, Dean followed his brother down the dark alley.

"Hope to see you real soon, princess!" The hunter quipped, wincing slightly at the pain in his chest.

He heard the cocky demon snicker right before the elder demon sent a wink over his shoulder.

As he watched the duo vanish, the man pulled himself to his feet, glaring down the now empty alleyway.

Throwing his hat down on the gravel with annoyance, the hunter couldn't help but to yell with frustration. "Balls!"

….

"Yeah John, I know. The older one isn't as sensible as the other one is." The old hunter had just settled in the seat of his aged truck when he heard the familiar sound of his cell phone ringing. Although he hated the damn things, he had to admit they were pretty convenient. That is, when it wasn't John calling to bug the shit out of him.

"Mary always told me Dean was the trouble maker." The hunter could hear the sadness in his old friend's voice whenever he talked about his boys.

From his best understanding, John and Mary had fallen madly in love when they were in high school, becoming the stereotypical high school sweethearts and marrying right after graduation.

That was right before John had found out Mary's secret.

When Mary was five years old, she watched as a demon killed her father right in front of her. Being the innocent child that she was, she didn't know the mess she was getting herself into when a black-eyed stranger offered to bring her father back with just a kiss.

The hunter made a disgusted face at the memory, he know how a firm belief that all demons were absolute filth.

Mary was dragged to Hell at the age of fifteen, spending eight months down under where her soul eventually twisted into that of a demon.

The remarkable thing is, she was able to live a normal life and control any demonic tendencies she might've had. After enrolling in school, she met John Winchester who she couldn't help but love.

After they were engaged, Mary couldn't go on without telling John the truth.

But, John was unfazed and still insisted on marrying her. Somehow or another Mary got pregnant not once, but twice, the second time being four years after the first.

"This would be so much easier if Mary was still alive." John said with absolute sorrow his tone.

"Don't worry, John. I'll find them again and let ya know." With that, Bobby flipped his phone shut, ending the call.

….

"One of these days, he's going to get the better of us." Sam reasoned, flipping through the TV channels in the musty motel room.

Even though they didn't need to sleep, Dean still insisted they stopped somewhere so he could at least try to. He found enjoyment in the simple act and Sam couldn't help but give into his brother's stupid obsessions.

"That'll be the day Hell freezes over so there won't be a point anyway." Dean smirked at his little brother before flopping down on the bed, throwing an arm over his eyes.

"I just don't get how he found us. I mean, we cover our tracks pretty well." Sam continued, not caring that his brother wanted to sleep.

"I don't really give a rat's ass." The eldest Winchester grunted lazily, trying his hardest to ignore the pain in the ass that was his brother.

Sam rolled his eyes as he stood up and walked over to the map they had taped on the wall. He picked up the red permanent marker from off the wooden table before putting an X over the small dot that symbolized the current town they were in. As the taller demon took a step back, he admired all the different places they had hit in just a week. They were blowing through the northern states fast, closing over a hundred deals in just the past four cities they had visited.

"Where to next?" Dean asked, giving up on the useless task of sleeping as he made his way to stand next to his brother.

"North Dakota."

….

"They're going where?"

Bobby had probably explained the brother's plan at least six times to John, but for some reason he just wasn't getting it.

"They've been making their way west for a while now, so I think they're going to North Dakota. They start in the city capital first before migrating to the smaller cities that surround it. They're closing a bunch of deals John, I'm thinkin' they might need to be-"

"No." John answered sternly, stopping his friend from continuing the same thought John had had only a few minutes before. "This time I'll go with you. That way I'll be in town and the second you find them I can come running."

Bobby sighed heavily as he squeezed the bridge of his nose, feeling the start of a headache. "Alright, meet me there as soon as you can."

"Oh, and Bobby?"

"Yeah?" The old hunter asked impatiently.

He could hear John take a calming breath in, obviously worried about the whole situation. "Be careful."

"Always am." Bobby tossed his phone into the seat next to him as he pressed down on the gas pedal, heading to North Dakota.  
.....


	2. Closing In

**CHAPTER TWO: Closing In**

"It smells funny." Dean crinkled his nose at the foul smell of cow manure as he drove their 67' Chevy Impala down the country road.

Sam rolled his eyes as he grabbed the newspaper he had casually thrown in the back seat. "Says here the town has been dealing with some droughts, crop failures, you name it."

Dean smiled with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "They'll be lining up to sign on." He said excitedly.

"That's the plan." Sam responded with distractedly as he thought back to his conversation with that old hunter a state back.

_"I just want to talk." Bobby pleaded, glancing towards the other end of the alley just waiting for his brother to show up._

_Sam scoffed, "Yeah, because all you hunters ever want is to talk." The tall demon crossed his arms, his impatience with his brother growing._

_"It's about Mary."_

_That stopped Sam. How dare this hunter bring up their mother? Oh was he going to gut this bitch._

_Bobby took a defensive step back when he saw the demon's fists clench, obviously angered by his comment._

_"My name is Bobby Singer; I'm a friend of Mary and John Winchester's."_

_The conversation was cut short by Dean strolling down the alley, eyeing the old hunter like he was a bacon cheeseburger._

"Sammy?"

Dean's use of his hated nickname brought Sam back from the memory. Shaking his head to clear it, he threw the newspaper back to its original position.

"We almost there?" The taller demon asked, anxious to get started.

"We're 'bout an hour out. Try to get some beauty rest, Sammy. God knows you need it." With a smirk, Dean turned up the Metallica that had been playing softly from the radio.

….

Bobby was mentally beating himself up over the conversation he remembered having with Sam. Maybe if he hadn't immediately mentioned the kid's mom, he would've listened.

"Sir?" The motel clerk asked, trying to hand the gruff looking man in front of him back his credit card. "You're in room 103."

With a curt nod, Bobby grabbed his card and keys from the scrawny, pale kid in front of him.

After going back out to his old pick-up, he pulled around to park closer to his room while not giving a shit about his parking, going in and setting his stuff down.

Because John always had impeccable timing, Bobby's phone started ringing the second he had plopped on the couch.

"Yeah?" He said flatly, exhaustion seeping into his voice after driving 8 hours straight.

"I'm in town. Text me the motel you're at and room number and I'll be there as soon as I can." John's voice was full of unshed emotion from even the thought of coming face to face with his sons he had never properly met. Sure, he had been around until Dean was about three years old, but doubted he even remembered him.

Bobby ran a tired hand down his face and shut his eyes, mentally preparing himself to deal with an amped up John. "Yeah, I'll get right on that."

…

"Look at this kid, I bet he'd sell his soul to bulk up." Dean whispered as they strolled into the run-down motel.

Sam whacked his brother upside the head as he strolled up to the front desk, getting out his wallet from his back pocket. "One room." He said flatly, sliding his fake credit card to the kid.

After running the card, the desk clerk handed it back to the demon along with a room key. "Room 105 gentleman."

Sam nodded slightly, gesturing for Dean to follow who had gotten distracted by the magazine rack.

They pulled the Impala around, parking a space away from the tan pick-up that had maneuvered in the spot crooked.

"If you can't fucking park it, don't drive it." Dean said with disgust as he admired his parking job before Sam shoved him into the room.

The elder of the two stripped off his leather jacket, placing it carefully over one of the chairs. "I'm gonna shower. I can still smell that old drunk on me."

Sam waited for the shower to start running before he whipped out his laptop, typing the name 'Bobby Singer' into any database he could. As he waited for the damn thing to load, he hung up their map, taking note of which town they'd be in by tomorrow night.

His computer finally done loading, Sam found reports upon reports of different crimes any hunter worth his salt would have; grave desecration, credit card fraud, manslaughter. His curiosity getting the better of him, he typed in 'John Winchester'.

Although they had heard the name in the past, hell who hadn't heard that name, the brother's never made the connection. They always figured it was a coincidence and never continued with the topic that they could in some insane way be related to one of the best hunter's in the US.

It's crazy, right?

At the sound of the shower being turned off, Sam shut his laptop and walked over to the map, pretending to eye it thoughtfully.

Dean walked out of the shower, fully dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt, towel drying his hair.

"Ready to get started? I'll take the east side of town, you take the west and we meet back here in two hours?" Sam asked, itching to close some deals.

"Sounds good, I bet I can close more deals then you." Dean sent a wink towards his brother, ignoring the glare Sam sent back.

….

Bobby was jerked awake by the pounding on his motel room door.

"I'm coming!" He yelled, aggravation lacing his tone. "Idjit." He muttered as he opened the door, not surprised to see John walk in.

"Mary's car. It's right there!" He stammered out, pointing to a black Chevy Impala that had parked a space away from Bobby's pickup.

"Are you sure?" The old hunter asked skeptically, believing John had lost his marbles.

"Positive. I'd know that car anywhere. They gotta be here." John shoved his way farther into the motel room, Bobby closing the door firmly behind him.

"I guess findin' them won't be hard. What's your plan?"

Before John could respond, he was cut off by the familiar roar of the Impala coming to life and leaving the parking lot.

"I'll find their room, you go see if you can talk some sense into Sam." Bobby nodded, agreeing with the plan. "But, Bobby?" John continued, drawing his friend's attention back to him, "Stay away from Dean."

As much as it hurt him to say, John knew his eldest son was the 'shoot first ask questions later' kind of demon.

With that, the two hunters parted ways.

…...

**TBC**


	3. Caged

**CHAPTER THREE: Caged**

After figuring out that the boy's room was 105 and _not_ 104, (the old woman who had been in the middle of a shower was a little surprised when a middle-aged man barged into her room), John began to prep.

He dumped the contents of his duffle he had grabbed from the trunk of his car onto the bed, rifling through it until finding the can of spray paint.

"Sorry, boys." He muttered once he had finished spray painting a devil's trap underneath the tacky rug in the middle of the room. He pulled out his '45, double checking that the bullets had devil's traps carved into them which he had learned from none other than Bobby.

As John was busy packing his stuff back up, his eye caught the edge of a piece of paper sticking out from under one of the pillows. Figuring it wasn't invading any privacy, John removed the pillow.

His breath caught at the complete beauty that was Mary Winchester standing in the photograph. The edges were worn and the picture looked as if it had been folded and removed from pockets for years. John felt his heart tug at the thought that his boys still carried this with them and remembered there mom.

After regaining his composure, he took one more once over of the room, wondering if there was anything else. Satisfied with his work, John slipped out of the room like he was never there.

….

Bobby had followed Sam to the local diner and watched him go inside and sit down at a booth in the back of the modern restaurant.

Grabbing his gun and stuffing it into his waistband, the old hunter got out of the car and went into the diner making sure he was far enough from Sam that he wouldn't notice him, yet close enough to hear what was going on.

"What can I get ya?" The perky waitress asked the demon, a flirty grin plastered to her face.

"What do you recommend…" Sam's voice got seductively low as he took a glance at the girl's nametag. "Jenny?" He finished with a slight tilt to his lip.

Jenny giggled nervously as she wrote something down. She sent a quick wink to the taller demon before scurrying off to get whatever the hell she decided he would want.

When Jenny (who still hadn't waited on Bobby), returned with Sam's food, the demon beckoned for her to sit down. Relenting tentatively, Sam's voice dropped to barely above a whisper as the waitress sat down. She hadn't even noticed the disgusted look the demon had given as he pushed away the steaming plate in front of him.

Not liking where this was going, Bobby jumped up from his booth and hurried over to Sam, sliding into the seat next to him and pushing him out of the way.

"Hey there… sweetie," Bobby forced out, looking at Sam, "Good job at getting a table for us." Thinking he better be safe than sorry, the old hunter threw a possessive arm around the shocked demon.

Recognition passed across Jenny's features and Bobby swears she couldn't have fled from the booth faster.

The hunter quickly moved to the opposite side of the booth before Sam could hit him.

"What the hell?" The demon growled, obviously pissed about Bobby interrupting him when he was about to close a deal.

The old drunk put on a fake hurt expression. "Are you saying you didn't miss me?" He asked, trying to hide his amusement.

"What I miss," Sam began, venom lacing his words as he kept his voice hushed, "Is being able to close a deal without some damn hunter showing up."

"We need to talk." Bobby began, folding his hands together on top of the table.

"About my mom right? I won't believe a word that comes out of your mouth so you might as well leave. You're wasting your breath." With that, Sam got up and pulled out his cell phone, dialing a number as he left the diner.

"Hello-"

Sam barely gave his brother time to respond before he chimed in, aggravation in his tone. "Next time I say don't kill someone, tell me to shut up and do it anyways. Meet me back at the motel."

As Sam began the long walk back to the motel, he couldn't help but let out a deep sigh. He normally didn't get that angry but with talk about his mom and demonic tendencies, he couldn't control it sometimes.

….

When Bobby returned to his motel room, he glanced around at the empty room confused as to where John could've gone.

Unfortunately for Dean and Bobby, they both made it back to their rooms before John and Sam did.

At first, Bobby figured Dean was back by the sound of the Impala's engine reverberating off the walls. But after a minute or so, the loud growl that came from two doors over was a clearer sign.

"Balls." Bobby realizing that he couldn't leave a homicidal demon alone trapped in a motel room, rushed two doors over.

"Let me the hell out." Dean spat as soon as the door opened. The old drunk eyed the fuming demon stuck in the middle of the rug, fight ready.

"I have a few questions first." Bobby answered, trying to think of some way to stall before Sam and John got back.

"I'll be happy to talk outside of this trap." Dean hissed, clenching his fists.

"It's a bit strange, Demons crisscrossing the country making deals. Shouldn't you be at some crossroads?" Bobby questioned, wanting to know as much about these boys.

"The King wasn't happy with the numbers that were coming in and decided to send us out about a decade ago." He raised a shoulder lazily in a half shrug as a sly grin teased at his lips.

"I see you boys have been keeping busy." The old hunter noted, nodding at the map hanging off the wall.

Another shrug. "I guess, why? You interested?" Cockiness was radiating off of the demon, confident in the fact that his brother would bust in at any moment and take care of this hunter.

Little did he know Bobby had back up as well.

"Do you-" Bobby started, Dean cutting him off with a hand gesture.

"You know, the more you talk, the more I _really_ regret not killing you." The demon's eyebrows furrowed in hatred as he heard someone unlocking the door from the outside. "Looks like my brother's here. You really should've been more prepared."

"No, you should have." John barged in the room, taking in the scene of a relieved looking hunter and a highly pissed off demon.

"What do you want?" Dean asked, his words sharp.

"To talk." John answered simply, hoping he can make his eldest son understand.

Dean's eyes flashed to the doorway, a mischievous glint in his eyes as his brother walked in. "What the hell is going on in here?"

….

**TBC**


End file.
